


If You've Got The Time

by MayQueen517



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chewbacca is done with every one of them, Flirting over sabacc is my favorite trope, M/M, Sabacc, everyone is pan for the record, gutter-rat is totally a compliment right?, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: It's not in Lando to lie to himself and he knows that part of the urge to punch Han is rooted in the urge to see how much it takes Han to break and beg for release.But that's not the point of this particular game of Sabacc.





	If You've Got The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely due to three of my friends screeching at me to write this when I said, "But why isn't there more fic of Han getting totally dicked down by Lando?"
> 
> So. Uh. Here's 4000 words of Han getting dicked down by Lando.
> 
> Also, the title is from the My Chemical Romace song, 'Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back'!

There are a million seedy bars on a million seedy planets in galaxies far, far away and Lando can't seem to stop running into Han Solo.

This is a problem.

Mostly because he wants to punch Han Solo. He's told (by Chewbacca mostly) that this isn't an uncommon feeling. He's smug _and_ smart, which, if you ask Lando, is a great combination in himself but less so in Solo. Knowing that the Falcon is just outside is like knowing that the cure to Monrovian Death Fleas is there and you've just found a mound of them.

Except you have to go through the Death Fleas just to get to the cure and that's not exactly how Lando Calrissian plans on going out.

Perhaps the metaphor gets away from him, but he's sure he can turn his luck around with a few well-placed rumors.

After all, nothing travels faster than bad news and gossip.

===

It takes two jobs, three newly discovered cantinas, one old cantina, and one seedy back-room that masquerades as a bar for Lando and Han to see each other again.

Before that, he's works with Han and Chewbacca on a few jobs and found that the two of them are a better team when together and when the three of them team up, it's golden. They've each had some hard times but Lando likes to think they've come out the other side of it now. 

Lando is flush with winnings is the thing. He's been working hard, he's been watching his cards, and he's raking it in.

Charmingly, of course.

He's doing all of this when Han slinks into a chair, a smirk in place and his chips on the table. He looks good - like he's had a good job or two; but then again, Lando wouldn't lose his ship to just any small-time crook. He has standards, after all.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend Han Solo," Lando says, spreading his arms wide in welcome, aware of just how good he looks when his cape slides off of his shoulder. Ell-3 used to scoff but Lando knows there's something to be said for how you choose to show yourself off.

"If you spread rumors about all of your friends, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies," Han says mildly, arching an eyebrow. Lando holds his cards close, tossing a few chips into the pile just to hear the sharp intake of breath to his left. He winks at the Twi-lek and turns his attention back to Han.

"Sorry, I thought I didn't want to see you again," Lando says in mock curiosity. He wins the hand like he knew he would; it helps to have an array up the sleeve.

Lando never said he won things honestly.

"Well, I figured you had spent so much time spreading gossip that it must mean you missed me," Han says, mirroring Lando in his pose, rolling a chip across his knuckles casually. He meets Lando's eyes, a challenge in them glinting in the fogged light from the kid smoking death sticks in the corner like they're going out of style.

"People miss me, baby, not the other way around," he says, laughing as he deals the cards, watching Han's eyes narrow. It's so easy to wind some people up - a pet name here and there, mispronounce their name a few times, and you have yourself someone who is primed to make arrogant mistakes.

"If you say so," Han says easily, tossing a few chips into the pot. sabacc is as much luck as it is skill and Lando will begrudgingly admit that Han has both in spades. It's not in Lando to lie to himself and he knows that part of the urge to punch Han is rooted in the urge to see how much it takes Han to break and beg for release.

But that's not the point of this particular game of sabacc.

"You're gonna need to apologize to the big guy," Han says, suddenly, leaning forward to examine his cards and the pot. He folds easily, watching the round play out.

"And what could I have possibly done that would lose the regard of our dear friend Chewbacca?"

"Lost us a couple of jobs that meant we got to play bodyguards to a bunch of lazy Senators and you know he hates that work," Han says mildly. Playing bodyguard to Senators in Imperial space is getting increasingly lucrative and increasingly dangerous; most especially with a Wookie in tow. Lando knows, however, in the short time that they have known each other (for better or worse) that Han doesn't like anyone who doesn't respect Chewbacca or the Falcon.

Lando can appreciate that.

"I'll send him a care package with my winnings," Lando says, smirking as he rakes in the pot. The Twi-lek to his left groans in dismay, tossing his cards down and swiping the rest of his chips as he stalks off, muttering something about flirting humanoids and Lando resolves to be less obvious.

"I'll loan you the money from _my_ winnings," Han says, smug as anything as they start a new hand, fanning his cards to peer at them before he makes his first bet. His hands cradle the cards and Lando gestures towards him; his vest is dusty but frames his chest in a way that draws the eye and the shirt is thin enough that it looks like it could disappear at any moment in the dim lighting.

"Arrogance isn't attractive, you know," Lando says as Han's smile grows when Lando bets. Han stalls for a moment or two and the smile he shoots Lando's way is filthy.

"But you certainly seem to think so, baby," Han shoots back, betting recklessly and Lando can't help but laugh incredulously.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Solo."

"About as much as you when you cheat, huh?" Han says, watching him intently as Lando stops his attempt to rearrange his cape as a cover. Han rolls one of his chips again, knuckle over knuckle. His long fingers ghost over the chip as he drops it to the table, spinning it in a frenzy before he starts the process all over again. It makes something clench in the pit of Lando’s stomach, those long fingers and the old and new scarring from previous fights.

Lando laughs, tossing his cape over the back of his chair easily. He drapes his arm over the side of the chair, tapping the table with a chip before he tosses it in. Two of their other players fold, taking what's left of their money with them until it's just him and Han. Han's gone from jovial and joking to someone who has a laser focus and it reminds Lando of just how capable this little gutter-rat from Corellia actually is.

"I don't need to cheat to beat you," Lando says.

"If you say so," Han says nonchalantly. He smiles at Lando pleasantly and that same urge to punch Han in the face sweeps through Lando like flying through an asteroid field. He wants to feel the sting of his knuckles breaking open as he punches him in that smug face.

Lando figures that Chewbacca would give him at least one good punch; he's at least owed that much.

He lays his cards down, smug and grinning with the impending victory. Han is always over-confident when he thinks he's got a one-up on someone, especially Lando. Lando might not know him well, but he knows him well enough.

Han laughs, sounding breathless and Lando is immediately leaning back in his chair, widening his legs just to watch Han's eyes cast over him. It buzzes under his skin as Lando slides his cape back on, waiting for the fold and promises of next time.

One by one, Han lays his cards down, smiling beatifically and Lando stares at them, comprehension slowly dawning.

He wonders, briefly, as cheers erupt around Han if flipping the table would be considered bad form.

===

Chewbacca is at the bar, nursing a drink with his back to the rest of the dingy cantina as Lando steps up beside him. He looks down and scoffs, growling something between sips. Lando sighs, putting a hand over his heart, genuinely apologetic.

"I only meant to have a bit of fun. I wasn't intending to drag you into it," he says seriously, as Chewbacca wails and grumbles, eyeing him as he passes a giant, furred hand over Lando's hair and Lando can barely restrain himself from flinching. It's not that he doesn't trust Chewbacca, but the hair, man.

"Let me buy you a drink," Lando says brightly, leaning on the bar and signaling the droid over. Chewbacca turns, grumbling through a diatribe that Lando can't quite grasp. His knowledge of Shyriiwook is minimal at best and he can usually figure out what he doesn't know, but Chewbacca is fussing and Lando has a feeling he knows why.

Han laughs, clapping the Wookie on his shoulder and giving him a shake. It's reckless if you don't know the Wookie is remarkably tolerant of the person in question, and Lando watches a few other patrons give them both a wide berth. Lando snorts, twitching his cape over his shoulders, settling in as Han sidles between him and Chewbacca.

"No hard feelings, right?" Han asks, genial and eager to please as ever and Lando is struck by a feeling of wanting to claim him. It's not like he hasn't felt like this before - you don't get a ship like the Falcon and not want to claim something that beautiful. Han's smile starts to droop as Lando stays silent.

Lando shrugs, letting the cape ripple and knowing that it catches Han's eyes, "Of course not, baby. I'll let you make it up to me some other way."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"Why don't you buy me and your companion here," Lando says, clapping Chewbacca on the arm, "a drink."

"Now that," Han says, grinning, "I can do."

===

There are other cantinas and other jobs. Sometimes Lando finds himself on the Falcon, playing co-pilot to Han as they run from an imperial blockade or even from a disillusioned mark. It's fun and it's challenging.

Lando wins two more sabacc games against Han and learns more Shyriiwook (which gets him out of a bad situation on at least two different planets). He also loses two more games to Han and it's an even match as usual.

The Falcon hums around them as Lando sits behind the Dejarik table, watching Han intently. It's clear that Dejarik is not Han's game; Han is better at on the fly strategy - the Kessel run is a prime example. But he plays boldly and Lando can, admittedly, admire that.

Chewbacca is in charge of flying, leaving just him and Han sitting in the Falcon, leaving a successful job. Lando could get used to this, but he's just not sure he could share. He's not sure what he'd be sharing at this point, but Lando's quite good at sharing. Ask any of his former partners.

"Any day, Han," Lando says, purposefully mispronouncing his name just to watch Han's jaw clench.

"Do you rush everyone like that?" Han asks, making his move. Lando laughs, sliding his feet out, bumping into Han's. He watches Han startle briefly before he moves his feet out of the way.

"Only when I have to," Lando says, watching the board and thinking of various strategies. He thinks about sending a comm to his favorite cape designer; there are few things better than a job well done and a deserved reward at the end. Lando makes his move, smirking over at Han.

"Your move, baby," Lando says, watching Han's neck flush lightly and he grins to himself. Han huffs in annoyance as he chooses a move at random and Lando pounces, "You know, I could teach you a few things here," he says, sliding his leg against Han's. Han startles before relaxing and Lando takes a neat move to win the game, the animated characters celebrating as he leans back.

"And what could you teach me?" Han asks, leaning back in his seat after stabbing the button to turn the Dejarik table off. He shifts, spreading his legs suggestively, pressing his leg back against Lando's. The air turns then, charged like they were running through an ion storm, the crackle of potential everywhere now and Lando might not believe too much in the Force, but sometimes he thinks maybe there are signs.

"Whatever your heart desires," Lando says, more sincerely than he intended. It gives him pause but he can see Han's eyes darken gratifyingly, tracking Lando's hands as he slowly reaches up, unclasping his cape. It's been a long time coming, no word-play intended, of course; Han licks his lips and Lando meets his eyes steadily. Anticipation curls in his stomach and at the base of his spine, causing him to shift in his seat. He uses the motion to adjust his growing erection, grinning when Han's eyes flick down and he seems to make a decision then.

"What about what I can teach you?" Han asks, always combative and always determined to have the upper hand and Lando grins slyly.

"Well, come here and show me something then," Lando teases, wondering what it would take to make Han pull away.

"To be honest, I'd rather take you to my quarters and see what we can get up to," Han says and Lando can feel the moment break with tension, rolling over them like the ball lightning that you sometimes see on the swamp planets. He leans back, slouching a little more, spreading his legs and he knows that his pants do nothing to hide his erection.

Han stands, taking the scant steps to hover above Lando, putting Lando's face level with his belt buckle. The nerf hide belt is nothing more than an invitation and when Lando gazes up at Han, he finds a matching smirk on his own face. Han doesn't speak, which is a rarity in and of itself, as he places a hand on either side of Lando's head, lowering himself. He hovers above Lando and it's a tease, having him so close and smelling the oil of the hide kit he has to care for his jacket and the grease that comes from working on the Falcon.

Lando can feel his heart thrumming in his chest and Han helps that by caging him in. Up close, his lashes are short and dark, but his eyes are intense. There's a line of stubble along his jaw that he didn't quite get and Lando is used to wanting - can't be a gambler if you don't want - but the urge to claim Han Solo is one that he has only just gotten accustomed to.

Closing in, they share breath for a moment before Han ghosts a hand over the column of Lando's neck. A shiver threatens to run through Lando at the touch as Han hums, considering.

"Quarters," he says roughly, stepping away, leaving Lando with a hard-on the size of Tatooine and bewildered senses.

They make their way to the Captain's quarters without touching and Lando finds himself reaching for Han as soon as they cross the threshold. He crushes their lips together, eager to taste and see what it takes to take Han Solo apart. He tastes like whatever alcoholic concoction that Han managed to scrounge up and Lando takes his time; Han pushes back, wrapping himself around him and Lando can feel the heady fog pushing through him like lassitude before he fully wakes up in the morning.

Moaning, Han presses him against the wall of the Falcon and a jolt springs through Lando's belly, want and need rolled into one. They kiss messily and Lando grunts when Han grinds their cocks together, a grin stretching Han's lips. Lando laughs, pulling back as he reaches between them, making quick work on Han's belt buckle and yanking his pants open.

"Eager?" Han asks, smirking. Lando narrows his eyes at him, taking in his swollen and red lips. His pupils are blown and his voice is rough. Lando leads him over to the bed, pushing him down easily.

"I'm just getting started, baby," Lando says. He means to say it mockingly but it doesn't stop Han from arching into his touch as his neck flushes. Lando grins, leaning down to bite and kiss along his pulse point, making shivers wrack Han's frame and his hips cant up into nothing.

"Wh-why do you keep calling me that?"

Lando grazes his teeth on the underside of Han's jaw, working his shirt out of his pants with quick motions, "Because you blush _so_ nicely," he says, sinking his teeth into the cords of Han's neck, groaning when he grinds down.

Han's breath hitches and he laughs shakily, "I don't blush."

"Oh, but you do," Lando says, sitting up. He lets Han tug his shirt off and he does the same, pressing their chests together. He kisses Han hard, biting at his lips and groaning when Han does the same. He feels hungry, like the last time he had to ration his supplies to make it to the pick-up date for the last job he had that went badly. He wants to ruin Han Solo and, judging by the shivering mess he's becoming, it looks like he's going to get exactly that.

"Pants," Han gasps, arching into him. Lando laughs, peppering kisses down his chest. He sinks his teeth into the meat of Han's pec, making him moan, high and reedy. Lando is painfully hard but he's been wanting to take Han Solo apart for months now and he's not about to stop now.

"Ask me nicely," Lando says, voice rough from arousal as he passes a thumb cross Han's nipple. Han shivers visibly but gives no other reaction. Han hisses when he pinches him, immediately laving away the sharp sting.

"It's my quarters," Han says breathlessly, laughing when Lando rolls his eyes, "I shouldn't have to ask nicely."

"They were my quarters first, so I think you should," Lando says, teasing a hand over Han's cock through the material of his pants. Han's legs twitch and jerk and Lando watches the muscles of his stomach contract. He thinks of the bolt-holes he had when he had been the Captain of the Falcon and wonders if Han has the same bolt-holes. He's fairly certain he had lubricant somewhere hidden away.

"Kriff, come on, already," Han grits out as Lando squeezes. Lando maintains eye-contact, more composed than he actually feels. His skin feels too small for him and he has to fight the instinct to simply grind their cocks together until they make a mess of their pants. Han takes a deep breath, groaning when Lando pinches his nipple at the same time as he slides a hand into Han's pants.

"Please, Lando," Han gasps out, shuddering. His eyes are clenched tight and Lando feels satisfaction slides through him as he makes quick work of his pants and Han's.

"Now, see," Lando says, sliding between Han's legs, smirking, "was that so hard?"

Han groans, laughter breaking through it and despite the frustration and the want, Lando finds himself unreasonably endeared to Han Solo more than before. Han reaches out for Lando, hand skimming along Lando's side, nails grazing the skin there and Lando shivers. Pressing together, Lando kisses Han again, rocking their hips together.

Gasping, Lando lets Han roll them over, his hips grinding into Lando's. It sparks over his skin, like static charge and Han curls a hand around Lando's cock. Han strokes him tightly, pulling Lando into a bowed arch. His breath catches on a moan, stuttering out as Han kisses along his neck, grazing his teeth. It's sharp and it's almost enough to send him over the edge. Lando reaches down, gripping himself, staving off the orgasm for as long as he can.

"Lube's in the drawer," Han gasps out, breathing hard as though he's been running from Imperial droids. Lando grins, biting his lower lip before he kisses him hard.

"Yeah, I remember," Lando says with a pleased leer. Han laughs brokenly, rolling away so Lando can rifle through the drawer, pulling supplies onto the bed. Han watches him, hand idly stroking himself, hips jerking every now and then.

Lando takes his time prepping Han, watching his face carefully, listening to the shuddering groan he lets out when Lando sinks a second finger into him. It's the first time that Lando's heard Han this quiet. He can see the tendons standing out on Han's neck as he arches up, bucking and gasping out Lando's name. Grinning, Lando wraps his fingers around the base of Han's cock, squeezing firmly. Han groans loudly, strained as he shudders and glares at Lando.

Laughing, Lando leans over, kissing Han hard. He slicks himself up, groaning at the heat pressing insistently at the base of his spine.

"Kriffing hell," Han grits out as Lando lines himself up. Han is shivering, thighs twitching and quivering as Lando groans.

"Ready, baby?"

"Stop calling me tha - ah!" Han moans, throaty and _filthy_ as Lando eases the head of his cock in. Lando drops his head to Han's collarbone, groaning and gritting his teeth. Han is hot and soft and his skin is limned with sweat in the light of the Captain's quarters as though he's a bounty of his own. Lando thinks about the old stories, of pirates kidnapping maidens and resolves to never tell Han that comparison until it can garner him the maximum reaction. He works himself in, gasping and huffing as he murmurs Han's name before he's seated completely.

He stays still, letting them both get their bearings back. Peppering kisses along Han's neck, he bites at his collarbone, grinning. Han curses, clenching on Lando's cock as he rocks back into him. Sweat slides down the back of his neck, his hands sliding against Han's sides as he shifts them, using Han’s thighs to angle him and pull him closer. He sits back on his heels, looking down at Han.

Red lips bitten and swollen, sweat-soaked hair flopped into his eyes, and Han's bleary eyes make contact with Lando's. Lando gasps out a laugh, pulling out and sliding back in, a shout making its way out of Han's mouth. His eyes slam shut and Lando moans, fucking into him with quick, short thrusts; the air smells of them both, of sex and oil, and Lando is never going to be able to think of these Captain quarters the same way again.

"Lando, please," Han rasps, arching his hips higher, muscles bunching and Lando smooths a hand around his sides and braces his back.

"Please what?" Lando asks, voice going raspy. His mouth is dry as Han screws his eyes shut tight, hips canting back into Lando's. He's hyperdrive hot around Lando, clenching tighter and Lando knows they're both holding on by a thread, all pretenses out of the window.

"Fuck me," Han says finally, "Kriff, please just move already,"

Satisfaction rushes through Lando, a grin stretching across his face as he tugs on Han, arranging him at an angle before he starts thrusting. Slowly at first, a drag of skin on skin, before he finally starts fucking into him hard; they chase release like they chase a score and Lando thinks that maybe, instead of ruining Han, that maybe Lando might be ruined over this.

They spiral higher and higher and Lando is reminded of Kessel and punching straight into Hyperspace from a gravity well. Han is chanting Lando's name, hands gripping his arms hard and Lando knows that there will be bruises tomorrow. It happens like anything else; Han gives a wordless yell, coming in great spurts across himself and Lando totally untouched and the sight is enough to send Lando over the edge. He spills himself into Han with a choked, sobbing groan, as though he can't get close enough.

Shivering together, Lando barely manages to avoid collapsing on top of Han, gasping for air as Han lays there. He twitches every now and then, a complete mess even with his eyes closed. Lando eases out of him before he falls beside him on the bed. Their legs tangle from their closeness and Han heaves a great sigh before he opens his eyes minimally.

Lando looks over at him, a snicker slipping out as Han closes his eyes, grinning smugly. They start laughing and Lando doesn't care about the mess as he kisses Han lightly, settling in because this might be Han's ship now, but Lando knows the kind of credits that were spent on this bed and he's not going to sleep in a guest berth now.

On the verge of drifting off, Lando hears Han shift, grabbing a shirt to wipe them both off in a cursory fashion. They don't curl together yet, sweat still drying over them both but finally Han snorts.

"Is there a problem, Solo?" Lando asks, cracking an eye open as Han looks over at him, a smirk settled into place and Lando's not sure if he's going to punch him or fuck him again.

Either one seems likely, to be honest.

"Just seems like you didn't teach me too much, that's all," Han says as Lando groans, laughing and shoving at Han. Han snickers, pulling Lando closer and settling in. Lando drifts off listening to Han’s soft snoring.


End file.
